Why you?
by Sesshies Girl
Summary: Kagome and the gang go to a rich smart academy high school. When Sesshoumaru askes Kagome on a date, they might find them selves falling for each other.And what will happen when they discover, that their fathers have a business plan that involves them?


Kagome looked out of her bedroom window and sighed. Another day at Western Land Academy High School. She dressed in the dark blue uniform that had a short skirt that was blue with silver lines that made the pattern plaid, navy blue vest with a silver sickle moon with a picture of the large castle like school, embroidered into the part over her heart, and then her white short sleeve undershirt. Tucking in her navy blue tie with silver stripes.  
  
Western Land Academy High School was one of the top-notch schools in Japan. Students with high levels of IQ's where sent from all around Japan, to the quite countryside of Japan.  
  
Walking out of her dorms after looking her self over quickly in the mirror, placing on a small amount of eye shadow and lip-gloss.  
  
"Hay Kagome!" Sango cried.  
  
"Hay there!" Kagome answered back, upon seeing her best friend in the courtyard outside of the main building. "Where were you this morning?" Kagome asked. "You weren't at your dorm."  
  
"I couldn't sleep much. I went for a run this morning around campus." Kagome nodded. Sango was all ways the athletic one, though she still had her 'girlie' moments. Sango played for the lacrosse, softball, and track team for the school. While as Kagome she was more of the total 'girlie' girl. Though she still kept her self fit, and used to be on the track team, until she heart her ankle and couldn't play until the next season. Kikyo, her cousin, also on the track team, and archer team had pushed Kagome on the track by accident.  
  
"We have an hour before class girls," said a voice behind them. The two girls turned around to face their other best friend Kikyo. "Let's go spot some eye candy." Sango and Kagome laughed.  
  
"You are all ways looking for more boys to get attention from." Kikyo laughed at Sango's words.  
  
"So? Last time I checked there was nothing wrong with that." Linking arms, with Kagome in the middle, Sango to the left, and Kikyo to the right, they walked into the main building.  
  
Kagome knew they where popular in the school. It was a given. Constant boys asked them out, and constant girls asked to hang out with them. They weren't brats or spoiled like some of the jealous thought. Oh no... They where just blessed with certain gifts, like a pretty face, brains, and rich families.  
  
What else could they ask for?  
  
CHAPTER ONE.  
  
Classes where boring as hell. What was it with teachers and constant review? He knew all this stuff. Looking around the room, he saw girls batting their eyes at him flirting shamelessly. He glared at them, making them blush and turn away.  
  
Idiotic fools.  
  
He laughed in his mind on how, each of these women thought it in their brains that they could easily seduce him like all the others.  
  
Oh how wrong they where.  
  
Sesshoumaru was no ordinary man. Oh no, not in the least. He was known around the school, as one of the hottest men in campus. Along with his supposed friends. Yes, he liked them better then other they others... Maybe except for his hardheaded half-breed brother. Him, Sesshoumaru hated with all his being. Though by meaning half-breed he meant the simple fact that Sesshoumaru's parents where of high society. When his mother died Sesshoumaru and his father lived by them selves for a while. Until that godforsaken day when Sesshoumaru's wealthy father married a pretty face though poorer then dirt girl. It only irritated him more, that they had a kid.  
  
Finally the school bell rang. He had a class free, and packed up quickly to meet his group at the courtyard.  
  
He was off in his own world when he suddenly felt a pain in his chest, and found himself on the floor, books spread around him. He had knocked into somebody.  
  
"Oh my God, are you okay?" He recognized the voice. Kagome Higerashi. He had deemed her pretty, and had smarts, though the chances where in hell of saying that aloud. He got up, and held out a hand to her, helping her up with her books, as she did the same with his books. Sesshoumaru knew Kagome more then other girls though. Their fathers and a business deal, and become close friends in the business world and out. They all ways saw each other at Christmas, New Year... All most every holiday known to man that they celebrated.  
  
"Yes, you?" As much as Sesshoumaru didn't want to be polite to this girl, Sesshoumaru knew better. If his father found out that he was rude to Kagome... He was not going to have a fun time next time he returned home.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome looked down at the book in her arms. "Oh, this is yours."  
  
"Thank you," Sesshoumaru said curtly before grabbing the book and walking away. He smirked as he could all but feel Kagome roll her eyes at him before walking off her self.  
  
"There you are!" Naraku jumped down from the wall he was perched on, seeming to brush invisible dust from his dark navy blue pants. His vest slung over his shoulder lazily, and his white shirt was rolled to the elbows. "You're late."  
  
"You have no patience. I was late by only two minutes."  
  
"You where still late." Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippo walked up to them. It had been Miroku that had spoken. Every one said what an odd group the men made, Miroku, InuYasha, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku, as Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha where all ways worst enemies with Sesshoumaru and Naraku.  
  
No one knew including the young men them selves, why they made friends. It just happened over time.  
  
"We doin' anything tonight?" InuYasha asked. Naraku shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You all can come to my dorm." Miroku said. "I got beers, and we can invite a few girls, if you know what I mean." Miroku's friendly grin turned into something lecherous.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Naraku said. He pushed his black hair out of his velvet eyes, with out thinking.  
  
"No, I can't make it." Sesshoumaru said, looking down the path to the way of his dorms. "I got to study for an exam for history."  
  
"Ah, come on Sess!" InuYasha cried. "Study later!" Sesshoumaru gave him a sharp glare. "Or not! Damn! Touchy!" InuYasha said sarcastically. Sesshoumaru's glare letup...slightly.  
  
"I'll see you all later." Sesshoumaru said looking around the group.  
  
"All right, whatever." Miroku said. "Though if you change your mind. You know where to go!" Miroku winked at him, before the group walked away leaving Sesshoumaru to walk by him self down the path.  
  
It was half way there, when he heard a faint voice calling his name. He turned around seeing the Higerashi girl running toward him.  
  
When she reached him, she was slightly out of breath. His eyebrows raised high his forehead as he looked at the girl.  
  
"Yes?" She flipped through her books slightly. He used the time to study her. She was tanned from the summer beach trip her family took, even though that was more then a month ago. Amazing that she still kept it. Her hair was to her waist now. Kagome was a year behind him, meaning that she was 17.  
  
"We must have gotten mixed up in our chemistry books. Yours is a level a head of mine." She handed him his own book. Sesshoumaru took the book and realized it was his own book. He went through his bag, and returned hers to her.  
  
"Thank you're for returning my book, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said placing his own in his bag, zipping it up, and then once again looking at her. Kagome smiled at him, putting her own book in her school hand bag much like his own, only their names printed on the sides made the difference.  
  
"Your welcome, Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled even brightly at him. Sesshoumaru didn't know what the hell happened next but he found his self, calling out her name, telling her to wait. He jogged up to her. "What is it?"  
  
His mind racked for an answer why he had called out. For the first time in a long time, he found himself blank for an answer.  
  
"Would you like to go for a movie or something Friday?" He hadn't meant to say that! He felt like kicking him self! Why the fucking HELL did he say that?!  
  
Kagome's face flushed.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" her voice showed that she was shocked.  
  
"If you want to call it that." Sesshoumaru said coolly, with a smirk, though he was fighting embarrassment and shock himself. Kagome's face flushed even more. She shifted nervously from foot to foot.  
  
"Okay. Do you want my cell phone number?" She asked timidly, though looking right into his eyes.  
  
"Sure." Sesshoumaru reached into his bag once again and brought out a personal phone book, flipping to the right section, for Kagome, she jotted down her number quickly, also giving him her E-mail and dorm number. "I'll call you then," Sesshoumaru said smoothing, closing the book a slightly snap, and placing it back in his bag. Kagome nodded, putting a stay piece of hair behind her ear. "See you then."  
  
"Yeah. See you then, I guess." Kagome smiled softly though her face was still flushed, and her voice was quite.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her go for a minute, before going on his way.  
  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"What do you mean, you have a date with Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
"Hush Kikyo!" Kagome whispered was they walked down the dorm hallway. They had gone out to eat that night for a little fun, only too loose track of time, and come back later then normal. And if any of the patrol officers found them, then that could mean trouble.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Sango said in an urgent whisper.  
  
"What about your apparent crush on InuYasha?" Kikyo tensed slightly, though not noticeably to the other two girls.  
  
"I've know for about a week that's been over. Why should I waste time on someone that doesn't see me past being a friend?" Sango shrugged.  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to get a date with Sesshoumaru? He's the hottest, and most untouchable man on this campus!" Kikyo said changing the subject back to the matter on hand.  
  
"I know! I can't believe my self! When he asked me, I was in total shock!"  
  
"You've got to figure out where you're going with him," Kikyo said. "That way you know what to were." Kagome giggled slightly.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Kagome was walking up to classes the next morning around noon, when Sesshoumaru was exiting. "Hay Kagome." He said smoothly.  
  
"Hi, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said softly, still a little flush, though this time a little more relaxed.  
  
"You going to be at your dorm today?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Good. Then I'll call you about... five then?"  
  
"Okay, That's sounds good." Kagome smiled at him, ever so aware of all the stares from the girls that where glaring slightly at her. Rumors will be flying by the end of the day.  
  
"All right then. Till then."  
  
"Bye." Kagome said, as the both walked their separate ways. Kagome looked over her shoulder as she opened the door, smiled slightly when Sesshoumaru too, looked over his shoulder.  
  
By 5 Kagome was all most shaking with nervousness. Her dorm phone called at 5:05 and Kagome answered it scared out of her wits. It was the fact that she was dating. It was the fact that it was Sesshoumaru. Like Kikyo said. He was the most handsome, wanted, and untouchable man on campus! What girl wouldn't shake in her shoes with that?  
  
"Moshi moshi, this is Kagome Higerashi speaking." Kagome said surprising her self on how cool she sounded.  
  
"Hay Kagome, this Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled slightly, sitting down in her kitchen chair that was really set up for her kitchen island that she used for a table.  
  
"Oh hay there." Kagome said smiling. She heard Sesshoumaru chuckle softly from the receiver.  
  
"About Friday, I was thinking a movie about 8, then we could go eat at this nice little café I know of." Kagome smiled brightly to her self.  
  
"Okay, that sounds wonderful. Is there a certain movie you want to see, or something?"  
  
"I was going to let you decide." Kagome laughed.  
  
"God, what's playing? I've been so wrapped up with this school I forgot about the outside world!" Sesshoumaru chuckled himself.  
  
"I know the feeling." He agreed. "So I guess, we'll decide when we get there."  
  
"Okay, that's cool."  
  
"All right then. I look forward too tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome blushed, he sounded all most pleasant. That wasn't normal for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I am too... So I'll see you tomorrow then..."  
  
"Okay, then. I'll see you soon. Oh, I'll pick you up about 7 to get to the movie at 8. Just in case we need to be there early for see a movie that starts before 8 a little bit."  
  
"Okay, bye Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Bye, Kagome." Kagome heard his line click as he hung up. She hung up her kitchen phone, and screamed jumping up and down joyfully. This would be her first date in about 8 months. She couldn't wait.  
  
Unknowing to her, Sesshoumaru was truly looking for this date himself. He relaxed on his bed, wearing sleeping boxers. He looked up at his ceiling.  
  
He knew that he and Kagome had things in common. In the very few conversations they had had at parties with the families during the holidays.  
  
He fell asleep, thinking about their date. His first in the longest time... About a year, never mind the rumors that flew about the school at times.  
  
Well?! What do you think?! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the other story I'm writing! Thinking About You... I was just on a sugar rush, when I wrote this, and hope to continue it!  
  
Read and Review! 


End file.
